Heathen Chemistry
by UrKid
Summary: The others had started acting some way weird around them. But he tried not to care, as long as he could be with him no matter what it cost [SasorixDeidara]
1. In Love

The first chapter is reeally short, but it's kind of a prologue. Yes, it continues. This one's just pointless fluff. The name of the fic is not original, it's from an Oasis record. And Sasori, Deidara and aall the other characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

He was standing on a meadow, the right hand shading his face from the sun. He studied the field with his eyes quickly discovering a figure under a tree nearer to the edge. Even from the far he could see the redhead seemingly sleeping on the grass. He smiled to himself and started quickly running towards the other, though trying to be as quiet as possible. It didn't take him long to reach his target. And when he did, he roughly attacked him by jumping on him.

"Ugh, Deidara!" Sasori grunted and opened his eyes in surprise.

"Hmm, what?" the blond asked laying his head on his partners chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Snuggling".

"Yes, apparently".

Sasori smiled and raised his hand to gently play with Deidara's hair. He closed his eyes again to prevent the sun from blinding him. Deidara yawned and let himself go limp, which caused him to fell off his partner. Sasori sniggered. The blond rose into a sitting position gazing a hurt look on the redhead.

"Dannaa, it's not funny, I hurt my arm", he whined crossing his arms and placing his upper body on Sasori again, his head leaning on his arms.

"It's still funny".

Deidara groaned in disagreement. Sasori patted him on the head still smirking.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" he asked playfully.

"Maybe… "

The puppet master rose up, Deidara sliding next to him. Sasori took Deidara's other arm and softly kissed each of his fingers then moving slowly higher. Deidara's face lit up in pure joy.

"That better?" Sasori asked moving some hair away from the blonds face.

"Not yet" the other said smiling slyly.

"Oh?"

"It still hurts, right here" he said placing a finger on his lips.

"Then there's only one cure for it".

Sasori smirked and leaned closer, softly placing his lips on the boys next to him. Deidara gleefully smiled into the kiss. Sasori then returned to his former position on the ground while Deidara cuddled beside him.

"Will you come back with me to the hideout, hmm?" the clay artist asked rising his head to face the seemingly younger boy.

"What, now?"

"Well, that's what I came to ask you from".

"Oh, and me thinking you just wanted to see me", he smiled despite the context, knowing it wasn't exactly like he said.

"That's one reason. The other is that I want you to take a bath with me", Deidara said caressing the wooden skin beneath Sasori's shirt.

"You do, now?"

"Yes, I do".

"In that case I accept your offer".

"Good. It's a deal then", he yawned between his sentences "but let's lie here for now, if that's okay".

"Of course. That's what I'm here for. A personal pillow, at your service".

Deidara giggled a bit.

"And how much do I have to pay for your duties?"

"One hundred kisses per hour", Sasori said wrapping his arms around the blond Akatsuki and smirking even wider than before.

"A fair offer", he said leaning over his danna for a kiss.


	2. Through Disgust

Trying my best to get this done in time... Well, anyway. Reviews appreciated!

* * *

"Danna… How much do you love me?" Deidara asked turning his head towards the redhead he was currently lying on.

He was sitting between Sasori's legs, them both being on a couch. There was another couch in the room and a single armchair between them. Kakuzu was sitting alone on the sofa, while Hidan moving visibly uncomfortably on the armchair. Itachi sat silently on the floor next to Kisame who was sending either worried or nervous glances towards Hidan and from time to time to Kakuzu. The TV was on at the other side of the room. Sasori smiled at Deidara.

"This much", he said while holding the both of Deidara's hands.

He pulled him a bit higher and gave him a soft kiss. Deidara let out a disappointed sigh.

"Only that little?"

"Trust me, if I were to show you exactly how much, you would never have the time to breathe again", he said in a very assuring tone.

"Well… could you at least show me a glimpse of it?"

"That would be my pleasure", Sasori said placing another kiss on Deidara's lips.

Hidan started coughing noisily. Kakuzu shot him a warning glare, which Hidan simply shrugged off looking annoyed.

"Hey, Kisame, when does the movie start?" Deidara asked after Hidan had recovered from his sudden seizure.

Kisame seemed pretty troubled and mumbled something in a quiet voice. Deidara furrowed his browns.

"He doesn't know", Itachi said monotonously.

"Then who does know?"

Nobody spoke. Deidara tried to look as pissed off as he could. Why were they acting like this? Kisame barely ever spoke to them and avoided to ever even look near their direction. Hidan seemed like he didn't want to be around them at all. Itachi was his normal, not caring, himself. And normal or not, Kakuzu didn't acknowledge them at all. It didn't need a genius to figure out the problem was them. Did they suddenly turn into homophobes or what? He decided to ignore it, he didn't want to know. Maybe they just had a bad day, or they had found out something that made the situation a bit awkward. That sounded actually pretty convenient. Deidara let himself relax again. They'll get over it with time. Finally Kakuzu spoke.

"It will start within a few minutes".

"Okay!"

He pulled Sasori's hand closer. He absently started playing with it, opening and closing his fingers. Deidara made Sasori wave and shake his fist.

"Are we a bit bored?" Sasori asked trying to prevent the sniggers.

"Since when have I been us?" Deidara teased.

"Didn't mean you. You and me. I can feel your sorrow".

"So, are you going to do something to stop our misery?"

"Anything for you".

"Good. How about you show me how much loved me again…"

"I fucking can't take this shit anymore!"

Hidan stood up holding his head with his arms and looking at the two of them, eyes full of something that resembled too much disgust. Kakuzu was the first one to react as he pulled Hidan by the arm in the corner behind the couch Sasori and Deidara were sitting on. Deidara rose up on his seat to look over the sofa. Kakuzu was apparently trying to calm Hidan down. Kakuzu was forcing his partner to look straight at him holding his face with his hands. He whispered something Deidara couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Deidara yelled in the middle.

Hidan's head immediately turned towards him taking the advantage of Kakuzu's sudden distraction.

"I asked what was that for'!"

"I fucking heard that!"

"Then answer me!"

"You really want to know what it's about? Fine, I'll tell you! You're making out with an object! Yes, an object! How fucking sick is that? It's like I would try fuck my scythe! And you go and even declare that you fucking love it! You can't love an object!"

"Sasori-danna's not an object! How could you say that?"

Kakuzu put his hand on Hidan's mouth to prevent him from making more damage he had already done. He pushed him against the wall, however speaking softly and calm. Deidara felt tears forming in his eyes. How could he say such horrible lies? Couldn't he see? Sasori wasn't an object, there was a human part in him. A living part. Feelings, just like normal people. Why wasn't anyone else defending him? Is that what this was all about? Did they all think like that? He turned around to see the others. Kisame looked confused, Itachi more like disappointed or bored. However, either one of them seemed to disagree with Hidan. He couldn't take that. It was all too much. He stormed out of the room, not even trying to hide his crying. He could hear Sasori calling his name. But he kept running.

-

"Deidara… are you okay?" Sasori asked as he slipped into their shared room.

Deidara had a pillow on his lap, which he hold tightly against himself. There were still a few tears falling down on his cheek. He sniffed and let out a muffled "no". Sasori kneeled down beside him and wiped his face with his own sleeve.

"Why did he say those things about you?" Deidara asked with a quiet voice.

"He's just jealous".

"Of what?"

"That the sweetest, the funniest and the cutest person in the whole world who just happens to be a great artist, with the worse view of art ever, wants to be around me more than with him".

The blond let out a small giggle. Sasori smiled to him gently.

"Don't care about what he says. It doesn't change anything", the puppet master continued with a worried look.

"I just... I didn't want him to jugde us so... roughly".

"If he can't accept it, it's his problem, hmm?"

"Right. Thanks danna. I love you".

Sasori sat down next to his partner and pulled him closer in an embrace. He started softly fingering the others hair.

"I love you too, Deidara. And I'll always will".

They were interrupted by the door that was practically crushed open. Tobi entered the room looking as excited as a one can look wearing a mask. He started to study the room with his single visible eye.

"What are you doing, may I ask?" Deidara shouted angrily and stood up.

"Oh, there you are Deidara-san!" Tobi noted happily as if he hadn't noticed him in the room yet, "Leader wants to see you! It's important!"

"Why is that?"

"You'll find out once you get there!"

Deidara turned to look at the puppet master.

"Can Sasori-danna come too?"

"Huh? That puppet of yours? You know Deidara-san, I stopped playing with dolls many, many years ago. You should try too! It's a bit hard in the start, but it'll get better. After all, aren't you a bit old f-"

"Tobi…"

"What is it Deidara-san?"

"Shut the fuck up already! Sasori-danna's not a doll! He's a living thing!"

"Yes, I know, Mr.Cuddles also…"

"Shut-Up! You don't know anything! Sasori's nothing like your stupid plushie!"

"But-"

"I don't have to listen to this! I'm going to Leader and you stay the hell away from me until I say different!"

"But Leader told me to come with you. He wants to talk to us both".

Deidara sighed in annoyance.

"What is he planning on… Fine. But you'll be quiet for the whole time on our way there".

"Okay!"

"Starting now."


	3. Over Worse

Sorry I haven't continued, I've had all different stuff to do. Anyway, thank you very much for the comments. I appreciate it!

* * *

"You wanted to see me... and Tobi", Deidara stated. 

The figure that they were standing in front of was only a hologram, but it could be easily identified as the leader of the Akatsuki. The room was dim since it had only one small lamp on the table near the wall. The place had only random furniture in it. Tobi stood beside Deidara while Sasori was waiting in the corner next to the door.

"I am here to inform you about your new mission", Pein kept a small pause as he glanced at Sasori with a certain kind of interest "with Tobi".

"What?" Deidara's jaw dropped after saying this.

"You heard very clearly".

"Why would I go on a mission with Tobi?"

Deidara turned around to face Tobi. The boy waved his hand to the blonds face. Deidara could see something shining on his finger. He took his hand to examine what he didn't believe to be true. After he was sure what he saw was right he threw it away hurrying over to Sasori. Deidara made a quick search and rose his head up to look the other in the eyes.

"Why did they take your ring of?" he whispered to the puppet in confusion and a hint of sadness.

Sasori turned away not being able to look back. Deidara couldn't believe it. Why did danna let Tobi take his ring? He wouldn't just give his ring away like that! No, not willingly. There had to be something going on. The ring was a sign of belonging to Akatsuki. It meant everything to the organization. There was simply no way he did it willingly. Then there was the leader. But even then it made no sense. Sasori had always been one treasure to the organization. To give his ring to Tobi… that was just stupid. Tobi was nothing like Sasori. and even if he was, they could steal some idiots like Hidan's ring!

"Why does Tobi have Sasori-danna's ring?" Deidara shouted to the leader.

"It appears, Tobi has been chosen to be your partner", the hologram answered quite matter-of-factly.

Deidara gasped something that could have been recognized as "what". Okay, this was going too far! He didn't need a partner, he already had one! One who he loved and who he wouldn't want to change for anything!

"I already have a partner, thank you very much for the offer!"

"Your current partner has been replaced by a new one".

"I don't want to change partners! I want to be with Sasori-danna!"

"You will be seeing Sasori between your missions. He will be waiting for you here".

"Why isn't danna going on missions? Why aren't you telling me a thing! Why did you give his ring to Tobi?"

"It appears at the time Sasori isn't in perfect… fit".

Deidara looked at Sasori, who seemed to be perfectly fine. He hadn't notice anything wrong, he didn't notice anything wrong. Except that his danna was keeping things away from him. But in the leader's eyes that supposedly wasn't considered as a weakness, but more like advantage.

"What do you mean not fit? Then when is he?"

"With the lack of information we have, it's hard to say exactly".

"That's no excuse to take away his ring!"

"This meeting shall be over on your behalf. You'll be waiting outside for us to return with you".

Pein made a hand gesture towards the door. Deidara pouted. They couldn't do this! They had to tell him what was going on! Sasori knew, he was pretty sure that Tobi knew and to be honest he thought he was the only one in the whole organization who didn't know. He was planning to fight back, but stopped himself before he could carry out his protest. Even as only a hologram, the look Pein was giving him practically demanded respect and obedience. Deidara pressed his nails deep into his hands in a fist, but however turned around to leave the room like he was wanted. Sasori quietly followed him outside. As soon as the door behind them was closed Deidara opened his mouth.

"Tell me. I need to know", he said trying to stay calm.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do, don't lie to me. It can't be that bad".

"I really don't, trust me".

"Did Leader tell you not to tell me?"

"No, it's not like that, I know nothing about this".

"Tell me why did they take your ring away! They don't do that for kicks! They had to have a reason and I need to know what! What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! They just… I think it's about us again".

Deidara was shocked by this. Not him too. No, not the Leader. That made Deidara feel even more miserable than he already was. Why were they all blaming it on Sasori anyway? They were both in it on their own free will, but yet Sasori seemed to get all the shit about it. He was the one who Hidan and Tobi were bashing, he was the one who was getting or already was kicked out of the organization. How couldn't he have noticed before? They had talked to Deidara, been nice to him, they had been comfortable around him. Without Sasori. And as soon as Sasori came around, people seemed to disappear or go silent and uneasy. The first one happened more often. And now to think of it, it had been ages since anyone had even said a word to Sasori. Not a single word. Except Itachi. He was the only one in the whole Akatsuki. And he had spoken to him through Deidara. A long, long time ago Hidan had done the same.

But as time passed, he had become somehow always more and more disgusted in his presence. And now he was, like already mentioned, getting kicked out of the Akatsuki because of him. It was his fault. Deidara just couldn't bear with it. He had ruined the life of the one he loved the most. It wasn't right. What was so wrong in it anyway? He loved him. They could just let go of it, let them be, but no. They just had to make their life as miserable as possible. Not their life, Sasori's. And that made it even more unfair. Why weren't they kicking him out too? They probably didn't want to lose them both, so they just threw the other one out. And the problem was solved like that (What fucking problem?). But he was going to see him between missions, right? Or… Deidara stopped that there. Why did they choose him anyway, Sasori was a lot stronger than him! And he was more reliable, more reasonable. He felt tears forming once again that day. Sasori hurried to him as soon as he discovered this holding him in his arms.

"Shh, it's okay…"

"No it's not okay! It's everything but okay! You're getting punished because of me!"

"It's not your fault, it was my decision".

"But why you? Why not me? Why are you always the one who has to suffer because of it!"

"Don't say that, I'd suffer if I had to see you being tormented".

"Then you know exactly how I feel!"

"Deidara, listen…"

Sasori kissed him on the forehead and hugged him even more tightly.

"I don't care what they do to me, as long as I can be with you".

"You can't honestly say that you don't mind…"

"I don't. I don't".

They stayed like that until a voice was heard from the door. Tobi.

"He wants you to come back in now. He wants you both".


	4. By the Truth

Sorry people, I'll check later the grammar mistakes now I have to read... And thank you so much for your comments. Thank you, thank you.

* * *

Deidara looked Tobi suspiciously, but however followed him into the room. Sasori came in last. Deidara placed himself in front as the two others stayed behind. Nobody said anything as the three Akatsuki waited for Pein to talk. It took a few minutes of silence before this happened. 

"We have made our decision".

"Are me and danna partners again?" Deidara couldn't stop himself from asking.

"We're afraid… that will not be possible", he answered thoughtfully and continued "However, we are certain you will understand as soon as you'll be informed about the current situation".

"What's that?"

"Sasori, will you come closer".

Pein nodded towards Sasori who was standing in his previous position near the wall. He was half covered by shadows. The crimson haired Akatsuki calmly stepped forwards beside Deidara.

"Deidara… Remember your last mission?"

Deidara simply nodded. It had been a total disaster, but they had both managed to get away with it.

"I understand you were separated and therefore don't know about the incidents that occurred on Sasori's behalf. I understand your confusion. But after what happened, there is simply no way we are capable of having him in the Akatsuki, not as a member at least".

"What happened there?" Deidara questioned looking from Pein to Sasori in turn to turn.

"Sasori was fatally injured".

"He was? Why didn't you tell me danna?"

Sasori shrugged. Pein tilted his head carefully observing this. Deidara was surprised by this. Sasori's true puppet form had never been injured, since he basically never even took it out in a battle. Deidara moved on.

"But he was alright when I came over. How was he healed?"

"That's a good question, very essential indeed. See that's very complicated".

"So, what happened?"

"Did you notice anything different in him? Nothing at all?"

Deidara stopped to think for a second. Was there something he should have noticed? But now it was a bit late, he couldn't remember anything but the almost completely destroyed battleground and Sasori standing in the middle of it. Wait, no, he was down at first. He was seeing how much damage the puppets had suffered.

"No… not in him. But the whole place was a wreck. And a lot of puppets were destroyed, that never happens. That and he had let the enemy ran away. He never does that… This isn't about it is it? I let them ran away too!"

"No, no… Did Sasori tell you that happened?"

"Well, yeah. How come?"

"Just hearing what he said to you".

"What? You're saying he told you a different story?"

"In fact, he didn't tell us anything".

No wonder with the way you've been acting towards him. Deidara snorted, but didn't say anything. He glanced at Sasori. The said redhead stared the hologram passively, blandly being very hard to read to say the least. Despite him being the one who talked to them, the leader seemed to be unwilling to talk without exhortation. Deidara sighed.

"Will you please tell me what happened?"

"Oh yes, now try to remember closely. In what position Sasori was in when you arrived?"

"He was examining his puppets".

"Did he stand or was he kneeled down? Did he sit?"

"I don't know, how is this important? Do you even know what happened to him?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm on a right track. You're just here to refill our knowledge".

Why didn't they ask from Sasori? He certainly knew more than he did. But then again, leader said he didn't talk. He mustn't have wanted them to know. So he was their only option.

"If danna didn't tell you anything, neither am I".

He heard Tobi snicker behind him. Deidara turned to see what he was up to.

"Leader told me what happened. So your puppet did have feelings after all".

"What do you mean by 'did'? He still has".

"Not according to what I've heard."

Deidara scowled at Tobi. Everybody said Sasori had no feelings. They had said that even before Deidara had been forced to join the organization. Nowadays they said that even more than ever. Tobi continued his babble like it was just a meaningless everyday chat.

"After that… There's no way you could say he has any kind of resemblance of feelings".

What happened? What had Sasori done? The other half of him would have done pretty much everything to find out and the other just wanted to lock himself into a wonderland to live happily ever after with his own precious puppet master. He didn't want to know what was so cold-blooded he had done that drove the others call him unfeeling or even worse an object. The same reason he absolutely needed to know. Sasori had lied to him about it. And there was much more to come.

"Tell me. I don't care how bad it is".

Tobi giggled a bit.

"Well, you asked for it. You know the other one of his enemies was this beautiful girl. Oh yes, what a catch".

Deidara felt nervous about this. He really shouldn't have asked. He didn't want to know where this was going to. He could just stop him from saying nothing more. But that was already too much. Way, way too much to his desires. Tobi sneaked closer to him so he could whisper the rest into his ear. Deidara's eyes grew wider. No, no, no, no… Please tell me it's not true.

"No… no he couldn't. No that's not true".

"Oh yes it is. Well, was I right? I was right, wasn't I?"

Stop. Stop, you're only making it worse. Deidara changed his direction to Sasori. He glared at him at the same time shaking his head in disbelief. He was so scared. He was scared that it was true. His lower lip started shaking. Sasori looked lost and distressed.

"How could you?" he said if only in a whisper.

"No! It isn't like that! He's lying! Don't believe what he says!" Sasori tried to convince evidently panicking.

"But… It makes so much sense… All the things they said… It was true…"

"No, no, no! Deidara, please! You have to believe me! Don't do this!"

"You… you promised…"

"It doesn't change how I feel! I love you! Nothing has to change! Everything can be the same!"

He backed away from Sasori. Deidara didn't want to look at him anymore. It felt too horrible. No, no he couldn't. But yet he found trouble to move away. He just wanted to run away. Somewhere far, away from everything. Forget anything had ever happened. But how could he? He could never forget, never move on. The pain would be too horrible to bear with. He didn't know what was going to happen. He was scared and he was confused. He didn't know what to do.

"I… I can't… I have to… I can't take this…"

Deidara turned to run, long ago formed tears running down his cheeks, pushing Tobi out of his way to the door. He stopped when he heard the heartbroken cry from behind.

"Deidara… Don't leave me. Everybody else did. I love you… Please, don't leave me. Not you too. I need you. Please, don't".

He froze still. Now Sasori sounded truly scared, scared that he would leave him. Not just panicked. He didn't want to go. He considered the possibility of just returning back. Sasori was right, he could just forget it. They could go back to the way thing were. Deidara quickly blocked himself from thinking further. It was crazy. Things could never be the same again. He couldn't even look at him. See saw now, he saw too clearly for him to be around him. And with that, he ran. He ran until he broke.


	5. Beside Oblivion

Well, this turned out a bit different from what I had planned. The change of course will actually make this story longer than it was supposed to. Well what do you know.

* * *

Deidara cautiously opened the door and slid in as if he was afraid to wake up the other. The redhead was currently sitting on his bed, head laid down. Deidara swallowed and slowly walked in front of him. He kneeled down fighting against the urge to look the other way. The clay artist took a deep breath and shook the other by the arm. 

"Danna? Please answer. I need to talk to you", he whispered as the puppet master made no movement what so ever.

Deidara had already lost his hope when Sasori weakly raised his head. His eyes were hazy and had quickly started to lose their color. There was a wide crack on his cheek and on his chest right upon his heart. Deidara gently caressed the crevice on his face. He then wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck and pulled him in a tight hug.

"I thought you had left me", Sasori said in a voice so hoarse and quiet it was a wonder Deidara was able to hear it.

"You're the one to talk".

Deidara broke in crying after saying this. Sasori coughed loudly as he tried to speak again.

"I would have never… I didn't mean to hurt you. I loved you".

"Did you? Or was it just me thinking my own again?"

"I did… You know that…"

Sasori's eyelids closed for a second as he tried to collect energy. Deidara looked at him shocked. He could hear Tobi's words all over again in his mind: _"They killed him. __Sasori's__ dead"._

"You look horrible".

"It's hard to stay in shape when you're dead".

Deidara nodded silently, regretting his last words. It sounded so wrong, how could someone just suddenly be dead? That's not possible. At least not for his danna, he who was supposed to be immortal. But as soon as he heard it he knew it was true. He saw everything too clearly now. The destroyed puppet's and the battleground… Sasori wounded…

"About that… I don't mind. I don't care, as long as I have you. We can go back. Pretend like it never happened".

"No, no, no Deidara… Don't even think of that. I would have you told before… but I couldn't. You didn't want me to. And I did everything you wanted me to", Sasori managed to let out at once.

"Then will you listen to what I want you to do now! I don't care if you were… dead or anything".

"But you're not with me… You're…" Sasori coughed again "you're only carrying me around. You're the only one that hears me…"

They had stared at him with a strange look. He had been talking to himself. He had been making the puppet move like it was alive. He had dragged it everywhere he wanted it to be while he didn't remember doing this himself.

"I don't care".

"You can't… waste your life into a lifeless thing".

Deidara let go of Sasori and retreated in the middle of the room. He covered his face in his knees. Why couldn't he? He didn't want to have a life if he couldn't waste it on Sasori. And now he was losing him. Or better yet, he already had. An so he'd lose himself with him. No, he had to do something, he couldn't let him leave. What was he supposed to do without him? He started crying uncontrollably. Sasori leaned forward, which caused him to fall of the bed. He landed on the floor on his face. Deidara glanced at him over his legs.

"Danna?"

The puppet master tried to drag himself on the floor towards Deidara. Sasori was however too weak to get to his destination and was constantly collapsing on the ground. Deidara was fast to crawl over to him. Sasori was shaking madly. Deidara pulled him to lie on his lap.

"Don't cry… I didn't want to make you sad…"

"But what am I supposed to do when you're gone? Who's here to protect me?"

"What… what about your art?"

Deidara smiled sadly while fingering Sasori's crimson hair.

"You always said it sucked".

"It does. But you love it".

"Not as much as I love you".

Sasori closed his eyes once again. He seemed so ill. And he was, he was dead. Deidara could remember arriving to the cave where the battle of the two kunoichis and Sasori had occurred. Sasori had lied on the ground between two other puppets. Two katanas had pierced his heart and there was blood all over. What happened next? He refused to believe he had lost his only one, the only one he had ever really loved. He remembered he had tried to wake up the evidently dead puppet. And then he had laughed. It seemed so funny, there was no way Sasori would die. He was immortal. Beat that, logic. And so he had probably lost his consciousness or he had just stayed awake the whole night after babbling about stuff that wasn't important. The next day he had carried Sasori back to the lair under the impression he was alive, talking and walking and such. Deidara tugged Sasori by the side.

"Danna? Danna? Wake up! Don't leave me! Don't leave me here!"

Sasori opened his mouth and seemed to be gasping desperately for air. Deidara wiped tears away from his face, relieved. He couldn't let him go. He needed him.

"That's not exactly a way to let go", Sasori said, voice suppressed.

"I'm not letting you go".

"It's too late…"

"No. I can bring you back. I just need to convince myself you're alive".

Sasori slowly opened his eyes. They were almost white. Deidara smiled. He would be alright. They could go back to the same again. He wanted nothing more than to have him back. Sasori's eyes had gained more color since he had opened them.

"See? You're gaining strength already! Soon you'll be alright".

"No, don't…"

Sasori looked like he was about to panic. Deidara smirked smugly and stroked Sasori's hair.

"We can go back to the way things were", he whispered to the puppet's ear.

"Deidara stop. We can't. Don't make me do this to you".

"Your voice has returned. Yay…"

The blond turned Sasori around and sat on him. He leaned down and passionately kissed the other. Deidara's tongue gently brushed over Sasori's lips._ I love you so much, like I'm letting you go that easily. I want you to be with me, dead or not._The puppet master pushed Deidara of.

"What is it? Don't you love me anymore?" Deidara whined sounding hurt and crossed his arms.

_We could be together forever and a day… So why are you struggling? __I'm good enough__ for you__, right? You'__ll love me forever, right?_

"Of course I do… But I'm on the top", Sasori smirked deviously.

"Wouldn't have it any other way".

The puppet master pinned Deidara on the ground now rising upon him. He started kissing him softly on the lips grinning widely. _See, __danna__? It can work out. We don't have to lose it all. You don't have to go. __We could have it all back. We could go back to the time before you were dead_ Sasori suddenly rose to his feet and turned his back towards Deidara. Deidara pulled himself up and walked behind him. He wrapped his arms around Sasori's waist.

"Danna…"

"Deidara, I'm dead. We can't do this, we really, really can't…"

"Mh-hm… But I really, really want to…"

Deidara kissed Sasori's neck. _Of course we can. What's stopping us? You're my __danna__ you're living forever for me._ The puppet master spun around and fiercely locked their lips together.

"Well, if that's the case…" he said playfully after they he pulled back "I'm not complaining".


	6. Near Deprivation

I've had so much stuff to do these days I haven't got any real time to continue this. Also, instead of feeling creative, I've felt tired and drowsy. And as expected, if I don't feel creative, there's no way I'm able to write anything that I don't hate. I'm not even sure if I like this chapter. Oh well, comments so much appreciated.

* * *

"Deidara-san?" Tobi asked nervously as he entered the clay artists room "I bring a message for you".

The boy soon found Deidara sitting on the bed. There was a crimson haired puppet lying lifelessly behind him. Tobi glanced at it as if he was worried it would attack him. Deidara gave him a dark look half because of the way Tobi was staring at his danna and half because he had said those things to him before. Of course, it didn't matter much since he was supposed to look melancholic. After all, they all thought Sasori was dead. Silly, silly people.

"Spill it", he commanded imperiously.

"Leader wanted to tell it to you before it happened… Sasori will be taken away".

Oh shit. Deidara turned his face towards Sasori. The others eyes were closed and he was evidently sleeping. That's not good. That's definitely not good. He quickly returned to Tobi.

"What? To where?"

"How should I know?"

What were they supposed to do now? He couldn't let them take him. Why hadn't he readied for this? He should have known, he should have seen it coming. Of course they were planning to throw him somewhere, it seemed so obvious now. They thought he was dead, they thought it was best for everyone not have him around. The only solution was this. He felt a sudden need to hit himself. There's no time for this, he had to figure out something, they would get through this. They simply had to. He had to come up with something and he had to come up with it fast.

"When will they come?" Deidara asked rubbing his head trying very hard to think.

"This evening", Tobi informed playing with something he had found from Deidara's bookshelf.

"But it's evening already!"

The masked Akatsuki was seemingly surprised by the outburst and quickly put the tiny object back to the bookshelf apparently afraid that the blond was mad at him for taking it, at least if he found out.

"Okay, so very, very late this evening. I didn't exactly get any specific information".

"Can't I burry him?"

Tobi looked him suspiciously. Slowly he shook his head.

"And why is that? He deserves a proper funeral!"

"Leader's worried that you might dig, uh… him out if you know where his buried. But he'll be getting a proper funeral", the masked Akatsuki nodded in the end of his sentence as reassurance.

"Why do I doubt that…" Deidara muttered.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing. You can go now".

Tobi nodded, but didn't move. He got his eyes firmly laid on Sasori. Be good boy for a change and go. He couldn't waste time watching him just stand there with a dumb face. Deidara coughed loudly to get some movement to Tobi. The said Akatsuki awaked from his trance and raised his look towards Deidara.

"So, we're going to be partners! Isn't that great or what?" Tobi stated now sounding very cheerful to say the least.

"Let's talk about this some other time" Deidara said continuing after he realized that it was only leading Tobi to present new questions "I'd like to ready myself for him going. Goodbyes and such. This is going to be the last time I see him".

"Whatever!"

And with that Tobi skipped out of the room. Deidara started forcefully shaking Sasori. The puppet groaned and shifted away from him. Deidar stood up stirred.

"Danna! It's important, they're going to take you away!"

"Hmm? Where?" Sasori asked now slightly squinting.

"I don't know! But that's not the point! Far, far away from me at least! Maybe they'll throw you into some pit or a moat… Oh my, what if they have crocodiles in it?" Deidara marveled a bit horrified.

He was getting near panicking and therefore to Sasori his talk made no sense. Crocodiles was the least of his worries at the time. He yawned, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes, and made a remark.

"I thought that wasn't the point".

"It isn't. We have to do something. We can't let them have you".

Sasori raised an eyebrow and rose up to sit. He tilted his head and stared at the blond who was currently circling the room.

"What am I supposed…" he started but was cut short by Deidara.

"Is it possible for me to, I don't know, seal you?"

"Like into a scroll?"

Deidara nodded hopefully. Sasori smiled incredulously.

"There's no way you could seal a living or a once living thing".

"Danna, you have to take this seriously! There's a change I'm going to lose you forever".

The blond waved his hands in the air in frustration and sat next to Sasori covering his face with his hands. Think, think, think… but no matter how much he tried he still couldn't clear his mind. He was pressured by the shortage of time and as a conclusion he was unable to think of anything. And anything really meant anything. He couldn't think of a single word, hardly even ones that had nothing to do with the current situation. His mind seemed some way blurry. Work, for Christ sake!

"What are we going to do?" he asked nearly crying.

Sasori scooted closer to Deidara wrapping an arm around him.

"You're sad too often. It makes my heart break. Anyway, we'll be just fine. I just need to find a good hiding place".

Deidara gawked at the puppet master and spoke.

"I'd be screwed if you weren't here to talk some sense. How can you think so straight! We're definitely making a run for it!"

The clay artist stood up and skipped over to his closet starting a careless rummage through it.

"Wait, what? We?"

Sasori leaned to his right trying to see what his former partner was looking for. He heard Deidara mumbling an "of course" from the depths of the closet. Sasori shook his head determinedly.

"No, I'm going alone… What's in that bag?"

"Clay. And you're definitely not going alone. No way".

"What, you think I can't take care of myself?"

Deidara returned to the bed placing some random stuff he expected to need afterwards on it. He then threw a black Akatsuki coat over to Sasori. The blond started next draping a brown belt around his waist.

"It's so good that you don't have those blades on your back in that specific puppet, it's a lot easier to put a cloak on you when you don't have them in the way".

"You're not answering my question", the puppet said pulling the cloak of his face.

Deidara sighed and sat down next to Sasori. The said former Akatsuki member furrowed his browns at this. It almost seemed like Deidara was going to give a lecture to a child. He gave Deidara a skeptical look.

"It's not that I don't believe you couldn't take care of yourself. I mean, that's only one part of it. I'm afraid that you'll get hurt. But it's mostly because I'm on missions most of the time if I stay. And… I don't know how long it takes before I see you if I now leave you. It might even take years… What if you forget me?"

"It's not me you should be worrying about. It's you", the puppet master said rather sadly.

Deidara frowned at this and rapidly shook his head.

"Don't you know? You're my everything. I can't lose you. I have nothing left if I lose you".

"Don't make me your life, I'm not worth so much".

"I'd kill myself".

Sasori froze. Deidara stared at him steadily in the eyes. Sasori promptly studied his every trait seeing if he was serious. As Deidara had nothing to decline this he ordered with a low tone.

"Don't you dare".

"Then take me with you".

They glared at each other for a while. Eventually, Sasori gave up and nodded.


	7. On the Run

I believe the next part will take me some time to make. Cos I want it to be just right. I like that part and I'm not too proud of these chapters before it, so I want to do something good. Gosh, this is longer than it was supposed to be. I originally planned it to have only four chapters, but evidently plans change along the way. Anyway, all your comments - very much cherished!

* * *

"Come on", Deidara urged in a whisper.

"You shouldn't have come. Now they'll be looking for us", Sasori noted and glanced back at where they had just come from.

They were currently in a forest, not so far away from the classic Akatsuki-cave-hideout. They were still able to see the entrance through the trees. They could have been flying, but it would have caught too much attention. And they kind of wanted not to be seen. Deidara was dragging Sasori by the hand behind him in a calm pace.

"Shh, be quieter. Someone might hear you".

Sasori stopped on his way and stared at Deidara. The blond noticed the first mentioned and turned around. Sasori crossed his arms.

"What?" Deidara asked.

"I'd like to remind you that they can't… " he suddenly stopped in the mid-sentence.

Sasori blinked and blankly stared at the other, if nothing. The blond furrowed his browns.

"What are you saying?"

The puppet master blinked one again. He seemed to return from his thoughts, but still looked like a bit lost.

"I… was saying that they probably aren't here listening to us".

Deidara sighed.

"Try to be more cooperating", Deidara said and started once again to pull him along "We have no time to waste".

It was already dark and the moon was shining clearly on the sky among the stars. It was also getting a bit chilly. Deidara speed up. They had to try to get as far as they could before leader and his gang, or whatever, came to take Sasori away. And if they weren't going to get far enough they'd be in trouble. Sasori, to be more specific. And that would lead to nothing good on Deidara's behalf. Nothing good was mild word when describing it.

-

"Do you sense them?" Sasori whispered.

"No. Keep moving".

"I do".

Deidara stopped and turned to look at Sasori.

"Are you kidding me?"

Sasori shook his head while searching his surroundings with his eyes. Not this quickly. They weren't supposed to be here this quickly! If they were already so close to them, it wouldn't take long until they were caught…

"Are you sure?" he asked afraid to hear the answer.

Sasori placed his gaze firmly on him. His lips moved but no voice was heard. Deidara however got the message.

"_Run_".

… unless they ran.

-

"Shit, they're near!" Sasori pointed out.

"No, they're not!" Deidara yelled back even though he had no clue if they were or not.

"Yes they are, I can see them!"

"Oh shit…"

"That's what I thought".

Deidara couldn't help himself but to look back. He didn't see anyone, but they were probably hiding anyway. Deidara wondered how far they were. It didn't matter much though, at any rate they'd be caught within few minutes. So this would be the end. After all they had gone through it would end like this.

"Deidara, we need do distract them, then start flying. If I can see them, they can see us. There's no use in hiding anymore. It's easier for them to shoot us down from a clearing, but there's no other choice".

The clay artist blinked. The panic was eating his brains, he was sure of it.

"How do we do that? If leader's there, there's no way we can distract them!"

"I don't think he bothers so much he would join the fun! Just blow up some bomb of yours so we get the time to jump on that bird!"

Deidara nodded and started molding his clay while he was still running. They should have started flying a while ago. But they were trying to remain unseen as long as possible, so they couldn't follow them that easily. And the trees were someway shielding them. Also the bird would be too large for them to be able to fly in a wood as dense as it was. He took some clay out of his bag and started molding it. He was slightly startled as he heard the redhead's next words.

"I'm sorry I'm ruining your life for me. God, I'm such a bastard!"

Deidara snickered.

"So you think I enjoy being in the Akatsuki?"

"That's not the point. If you leave, they'll hunt you forever trying to kill you. I think being in the Akatsuki is a better option than to have a bunch of S-class missing ninjas hunting you to no end. And on a plus side, they know you pretty well".

"Orochimaru was able to do it. And from what I've heard, he's quite happy to say the least".

Sasori snorted. Deidara smirked when he saw the face Sasori was making. He took more clay out the bag.

"That's because he gets to molest kids".

"Do you think molesting kids makes you happy?"

"It makes me happy", Sasori pointed out grinning deviously.

"Ha ha. But I'm not a kid. Since I'm over eighteen".

Deidara smiled complacently. He stuck his tongue out towards his danna and kept on.

"Or are you molesting Tobi behind my back?"

"Of course not. You're the only one".

Deidara felt silly for talking with Sasori so lightly when they were near deprivation. It didn't seem like the most convenient time for that, but to tell the truth it made him feel a bit better.

"Okay, I'm done here. Ready?"

Sasori nodded. It was followed by a large explosion.

-

"I think it worked", Sasori said with a grin "They're not as close as they were".

"Score!"

Deidara suddenly turned around and threw himself around Sasori's neck.

"Eyes on the way, eyes on the way!" Sasori hurried, trying to push him of.

But Deidara kept clinging to him. He had been so worried they would catch them. They'd probably reach up to them again, but for now they were safe. Or what would you call safe, it was possible to shoot them down (with almost everything) at any second. He'd rather not think about that. Sasori finally gave up and wrapped his arm around the others waist, fingering Deidara's hair with the other.

"But you know, you really need to get back to directing", Sasori whispered to his ear in a gentle voice.

"I know, I know".

Deidara reluctantly went back to his earlier position in the front of the clay bird.

-

Deidara could see the moon now clearly when the trees weren't in the way. In some other situation he would have stopped to admire it more closely, but it wasn't exactly the right time for that. He noticed it was almost cold up in the sky. Deidara backed up a bit so he would be nearer to Sasori. He turned his head a little so he could see Sasori's face. The redhead looked somehow upset and guilty for something.

"It's not your fault. I wanted to come", Deidara said quietly.

"I know."

The guilt however, never left his face. Deidara pouted.

"Then will you stop looking so guilty? You make me feel guilty for it!"

Sasori smiled, amused by this.

"Yeah, yeah. Now will you concentrate on flying, for a change?"

Deidara was about to answer when he felt something hit the back of his head. His eyes were still placed on Sasori, who's eyes widened considerably. He slightly touched the place where he had been hit. He stared at his hand for a while. Then turned back to Sasori. He let out a small laugh and raised his hand so Sasori could see it also.

"Blood", he informed with an incredulous look on his face.

After that he lost his consciousness.


	8. Amid Protection

Okay, so this is the half of the part I've been doing for the last few weeks. It too long from the word account so I split it in two. Comments still very much cherished! and if I'm not receiving them at all, then I won't update...

* * *

Deidara slowly opened his eyes trying to figure out where he was. He was outside and it was pretty dark. Chilly too, but he paid no further attention to that. His right leg hurt like hell. Pain was a good thing. Pain showed you could still feel. He wasn't paralyzed or dead, even though he never had the time to expect the latter. Deidara pulled himself up to study his leg closer. However, right after he had done this he felt another source of pain this time on the back of his head. He immediately shot his hand up to touch it. He quickly came aware of the fact that sand or something alike had soiled the small wound, which made it hurt even more. There was nothing to do to it now, so he decided to see the condition of his leg. Deidara lifted the other hem of his trousers. He followed the trail of blood along his shank. 

How did he get into this mess? He carefully looked around him. Not far away from him there was a big white lump between trees. He recognized it all too well. Not again. Again he had managed to crash down with another clay bird. But he hadn't been alone. As soon as he realized this he got himself up on one leg and started limping towards it. He was half relieved and half terrified when he discovered, first the crimson hair, and then the rest of the puppet master who had landed on the bird and now partly under it. The bird had started to scatter coloring the redhead hazily white. He kneeled beside Sasori. Deidara noticed that Sasori's body was twisted in an odd way. He however let this pass by and started to arrange the others body parts in a proper position. Deidara winced as he heard a voice he did not recognize yell his comrades.

"They're here, I found them!"

Deidara wanted to go and knock the guy over but decided the more convenient option. He lifted Sasori on his shoulders and started to limp away from the voice. He probed the bag that was still hanging around his waist. There was still clay left, surprisingly much. There was also much more running to do.

"Now this is how you save clay", he told to him still unconscious Sasori "Detonate".

Deidara heard a loud boom behind him but didn't turn around to view his work. He had his eyes placed on the ruins ahead.

"Just a little bit further…" he whispered between breaths.

He pushed himself through the trees pulling Sasori right after him. Deidara was scratched more than once by the branches, but it was nothing compared to the pain on his leg and occiput. When he had reached his ruins he realized it was more like a pit where the ground had collapsed. The blond still continued his journey into it. He stumbled down the slope trying to get somewhere safe. He still heard voices from behind which made him try to move faster. When he finally reached the bottom, Deidara settled behind the rocks so they were both unseen from as many directions as possible. He sat down panting heavily while Sasori was peacefully lying on the ground. They couldn't run forever. They had to move on soon. But since his leg was the way it was and Sasori was unconscious… He had been unconscious for a long time. He knew nothing that actually hurt him was going to happen to the redhead, no, not to his Danna. No, his Danna was practically invincible. And if something ever really happened, he'd go with him. But like that was ever going to happen. Then why was he still unconscious? Deidara crawled over him trying to shake him awake.

"Danna? Danna, wake up. We got to keep running. They're going to find us soon", the blond tried in a soothing tone.

He kept trying again and the again after that, but it did no difference in the puppet. Deidara sighed and leaned his back against a rock not far behind. He turned his head towards the sky.

"Hope you're okay", Deidara whispered.

He closed his eyes while his right hand was wandering into his bag. He absently started to mold some clay. When he got the small bird done he let it fly away and started to mold another one. He repeated this, modeling different kind of small animals and every time letting them stroll off. Not too many minutes later he, solely by an accident, dozed off.

-

When Deidara woke up, he first didn't even realize he had fallen into a light slumber. All he heard was a voice that informed there was a pit somewhere near the voice's owner. Deidara silently cursed to himself after he discovered it wasn't going take long until they found them, they could be outside already. He tried to rush over to the puppet master, but, still a bit drowsy as he was not to mention the pain on his leg, collapsed to the ground. He bypassed the now even growing pain and crawled the rest of the way. Deidara started to shake Sasori by the shoulders once again. And once again receiving no answer. He almost jumped when he heard a voice way too familiar for his own good. Deidara was sure that he hadn't been there before, at the point where they distracted them.

"Deidara come out of there. Now. This is an order. From the leader himself", Kakuzu demanded, clearly, even he was outside the pit.

Deidara was actually confused by this. Why didn't they come there and take him back by force? It's not like he couldn't. Especially since Kakuzu obviously had reinforcements there. Right after he had thought about this he noticed why. The pit was full of little clay animals some flying in the air, others hanging on the rocks or standing on the ground. Full definitely wasn't exaggerating. Even for Deidara who had lived with clay sculptures for almost his entire life was overwhelmed. He let out a laugh. To him it looked simply awesome. Had he done this when he was sleeping? How did he manage to do that? Deidara kept smirking, but at the same time he realized they were pretty near the edge of the pit and so were an easier target to get.

"We know you're there. We can sense you".

Deidara lifted Sasori once again on his shoulders and started stumbling towards the middle. He softly hummed to himself, just for the sake of doing something else than thinking about the pain. To an outsider he must have seemed crazy. To an outsider he had seemed crazy for a long time now, but what did they know anyway. He was safe amid the animals, but he was going to run out of food eventually. And the ones outside were patiently waiting for that. If they were going to wait that long. They could find some idiotic hole in his awesome protection, or hey, why not let him blow everything up, would save some trouble.

"You're the only Akatsuki?"

"There's also…"

"Why the hell are you doing this? This makes no sense!"

Deidara turned to look at the direction the voice came from. He managed to see Hidan's form through the clay sculptures and he was apparently waving his scythe randomly around the air. Deidara smirked as Kakuzu hold Hidan's wrist before he cut someone's head off.


	9. Till the End

Fine... don't give me any reviews... "is bitter" ... Will you write a comment now? Please? I need my reviews! T.T

* * *

Deidara roughly pulled Sasori to the point he thought was middle enough. The blond sat down Sasori's head on his lap. He caressed gently the redheads hair.

"I'm so sorry, darling, I didn't mean to hurt you. I will never do it again".

He whispered countless apologies softly to his Danna's ear. Surely, if Sasori had been awake, he would have got a clever comment from using "darling". Deidara glanced at Hidan who surprisingly hadn't lost his patience yet and hadn't started yelling. Wish he could have seen the expression on his face.

"It makes sense to me".

"Deidara, he's dead. Leader said he told you…"

No, it was that idiot Tobi.

"… so stop this game. This fucking isn't bringing him back".

"You heard that, Danna? Poor Hidan, thinks you're dead", Deidara said giggling slightly.

The expression on Hidan's face was now definitely priceless, no doubt. Deidara still couldn't see it, not that he was watching at his way anyway, he was focused on taking care of a certain redhead.

"Deidara… you're sick. You need help. Come out of there".

The clay artist gave a deadly glare to the jashinist, which the other of course couldn't see. He saw however, Deidara turning his head, so he was expecting something like it.

"You don't believe me, right? You think he's still alive, don't you? Well, open his eyes and see for yourself! And do you think normal people have holes in their heart?" Hidan yelled, frustrated.

"You're fine, he's an idiot…" Deidara mumbled.

He patted Sasori on the head and laid his hands on his face. He slightly opened Sasori's eyes to prove his point. He was shocked to find out the puppet had completely lost the color of his eyes. Did that happen even if he was dead? The blond hastily backed up like he would have seen a dead animal suddenly moving. Deidara stared at the box the others heart was supposed to in. He couldn't turn away and stop himself from seeing the worse as it slowly started to crack. Deidara put his hand on it as to prevent it from breaking, but it was already too late. It had been for a very long time.

"Danna? "

He tried to shake him awake for the third time already, repeating that one word, begging for an answer. And god knows how many times before he was once again panicking.

"Danna? Please answer! You're not dead, I know you're not! Stand up, I demand you! Just like last time! We did fine last time!"

Deidara stood up pulling the puppet with him, but Sasori, unable to stand on his own, collapsed to the ground. Deidara's eyes were practically burning, at least it felt like it to him, from tears as he fell on the ground in front of Sasori. He couldn't be left all alone in here. He couldn't survive without him. In a single blow and everything was gone. Lighting from a clear sky. He was an S-class missing ninja terrorist, who was forced to join an organization against his will. He never had any other light in his life except his Danna. And his art. But it was light turning of the sun and all he got left was a lamp. He didn't want a lamp, he wanted the sun. He lied down his face towards the ground, in some kind of an attempt to muffle the cries. Hidan noticed, or more likely heard, this and frowned not knowing what to do or say. He turned to look at Kakuzu for an advice. Kakuzu instead gave him back a confused look.

"It's… okay. Everything will sort out", Hidan tried.

But Deidara didn't hear this, not like it would have made a difference. He crawled on top of Sasori still helplessly crying. He laid his head on the redhead's chest for some comfort. He pulled Sasori in as tight embrace as he could.

"Don't go. Please, don't", Deidara whispered, even though he knew it was too late.

-

It was already late at night and Deidara still hadn't made a single movement after he had crawled over Sasori. To tell the truth, it was nearer to the morning. It was still very dark however, but with the help of the moon, stars and a perfect vision, at least with some of the people, it was easy to see if the blond actually did move. Hidan yawned and seemed a lot like he was going to fall asleep at any moment. Time was up. Kakuzu wasn't going to keep staring at the blond's melancholy attack.

"It's time to choose. You either stay there, and we don't care who gets killed, or then you'll come with us back to the lair. Your decision", he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Hidan startled as the silence was broken so loudly. Deidara slowly rose into a sitting position shooting a blank, emotionless stare at Kakuzu. There was a hole in the clay protection for a few seconds just enough for the Akatsuki treasurer to see the look the other was giving him. For a moment they were all quiet, Kakuzu thinking if Deidara was ever going to be even near a recovery of some kind, Hidan thinking he was silly for he had thought for a moment of drowsiness that Deidara was now dead too, and Deidara, his mind as empty as his eyes and tears still covering his face. Eventually Deidara turned to look at Sasori and finally spoke.

"Let me say goodbyes to him first…" he said in a hoarse voice.

Kakuzu nodded. They had already spent a lot of time there, so what would few minutes do if he had decided to come back with them. Deidara instead, helped Sasori up to sit with him. He held his arm around the puppet master so he wasn't collapsing back to the ground. He started to finger Sasori's hair once again, like he always did. It was still soft between his fingers. It had always managed to be really messy at the same time. He smiled.

"You know… You have a beautiful hair. But you were never vain about it like we were… You even let people touch it. And still no one ever had the guts to ruin it…"

Deidara laughed softly but at the same time almost broke into tears when remembering this.

"Hidan lost his both hands for almost a week when he was trying to do something to it. Leader forced me to tell him where they were. His fault, no one else is allowed to touch my Danna's hair… How did it happen? What went wrong? Who did this to you?"

The blond took a katana from someone who had died in the ruins. There had probable been a big fight there, the reason why the place was so destroyed in the first place. Not like he cared.

"I miss you so much… Why did you leave me? How could you do this to me?" he wiped the tears away and tried to speak up again "How did you expect me to leave you? How am I supposed to get over you? Look at me! I'm losing my mind because of you! It's driving me crazy not to be with you!"

Deidara stared at him desperately, expecting him to get up and defend himself. Deidara sighed, the sigh however breaking at the middle of it because of the tears that were once again taking the control.

"I'm crazy about you. Can you blame me?"

He pushed the katana from the back through the box on Sasori's chest. He stroked the blade gently and looked into Sasori's bland eyes, carefully closing his eyelids with his fingers.

"Is there a heaven or a hell where you are? I guess it would be stupid to think you went to heaven…" Deidara said in a nearly inaudible voice and continued "But you're so beautiful… How can someone who looks like an angel go to hell? You were my angel… a fallen angel, but an angel nonetheless. You were here to protect me".

Without even giving a single glance towards the clay animals, Deidara ordered them to back off waving his free hand as a gesture. He then placed his hand affectionately on Sasori's cheek.

"Art is an explosion. But you would have wanted to go in your way. For eternity… I wish you would have been right", Deidara formed a hand seal "Detonate".

The little clay sculptures started to explode everywhere around them. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori and kissed him softly on the lips, pulling him in an even tighter embrace. As a conclusion, the katana that had been pushed through Sasori roughly pierced Deidara's heart.

"I love you, Danna", he managed to whisper as his last words, choosing to die in his danna's arms.

The rocks, from the remaining walls and the ground, were by now flying all over the place by the force of the explosion leaving pretty much nothing untouched. Even though nothing really exploded close to them, it didn't take another second for Sasori and Deidara to be drowned.

-

There was a script written on the wooden entrance in the other side of what used to be a pit. The writer of the script was unknown, though because of the context of the text, it was pretty obvious that it was someone from the Akatsuki.

"Everlasting Fireworks – in the memory of Sasori and Deidara".

* * *

You all knew it was coming. Sooner or later. But there's still an epilogue to come... as soon as I decide which idea I will use. 


End file.
